dc_and_marvel_michael_bay_cinematicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybertron
was ejected into space.]] Cybertron (サイバトロン, Saibatoron) is the home planet of all Cybertronians, both Autobots and Decepticons alike. It is also the source of Energon. Cybertron is (almost always) a shining metal, technological world; a planet of towering future cities without end and vast metallic plains, spiraling metal mountains and bottomless neon-lit chasms. Battling over the planet's resources, the AllSpark, and control of Cybertron is frequently the motivation for, or origin of, the Transformers' ancient, historical, but epic war, the Great War have started. ".''" :—About Cybertron. Locations *Autobot Mausoleum *Autobot Memorial Plaza *Crystal City *Cyber-Ninja Dojo *Cybertron Central Infirmary *Cybertron Command Headquarters *Cybertron History Museum *Emirate Xarron Space Bridge Nexus *Energon Farm *Fractal Amphitheater *Fortress Maximus *Gygax *Hall of Records *Hydrax Plateau *Iacon *Jekka Amphitheatre *Kaon *Kaon Prison Complex *Ky-Alexia *Maccadam's Old Oil House *Mithril Sea *Nuon City *Pellechrome *Protihex **Protihex Medical Mechanics University *Rad Zone *Sea of Rust *Sonic Canyons *Tower of Pion *Tyrest *Well of the Great Sparks Gallery Politics History Cybertron was a world created by a device known as the AllSpark. With its power, it created a race of dimensional travelers, the Original Primes, and made Cybertron suitable for their habitation. The Primes soon discovered that while the AllSpark's power was vast, it was also finite, needing to be recharged. The universe soon provided the answer, for a nearby star went nova, recharging the AllSpark. Though the Primes could travel dimensions, they needed help locating stars and harvesting their energy. The AllSpark responded by creating two things to help the Primes. The first gift was the second race of Cybertronians, the Transformers, who could change their forms. The Thirteen Primes ruled over the Transformers with their descendants, forming the Dynasty of Primes, to protect the AllSpark and Cybertron, while seeking out stars to harvest. The Dynasty even shared their dimensional traveling abilities with the Seekers, those tasked with finding stars. Once they found a star, the Dynasty would follow with builders to forge a harvester to drain a star of its energy and send it to the AllSpark to form energon. The second gift the AllSpark gave the Dynasty was the Matrix of Leadership, a key which contained the essence of the AllSpark and powered the harvesters. The Dynasty of Primes recognized the potential for destruction the harvesters presented, so they decreed that any star system which supported life was to be spared. One day, the Dynasty of Primes and their attendants came to a world to harvest its star. Just as the harvester was completed, the Primes discovered primitive but sentient creatures. Twelve of the Primes upheld the sanctity of life, but the thirteenth despised the creatures as insects and sought to steal the AllSpark's power for himself. What followed was the very first battle of Transformer against Transformer, as the rogue Prime and his loyalists waged war against the Dynasty of Primes and their loyalists. The rogue Prime murdered eleven of his brothers, but the twelfth stole the Matrix and hid it a tomb forged from the bodies of his brothers, sacrificing his own spark to seal the Tomb. The rogue Prime, now known as The Fallen, dispatched the Seekers to find the Matrix. When he returned to Cybertron, he brought his war there as well, killing the rest of the Primes and destroying his brothers' sarcophagi to prevent them from returning. However, he expended much of his power in this process and withdrew to his own sarcophagus to heal. It was there that he learned that he'd made two mistakes: First, the spirits of his brothers were able to seal him in the sarcophagus, preventing him taking over Cybertron. Second, the warriors of the Dynasty had managed to save a single orphan, hiding him from the Fallen. The Dynasty of Primes passed into the realm of legend. Eventually, what little the Transformers knew of their origins would be lost to time. A new society arose, known as the Autobots. The Autobots were a peaceful people, led by two leaders, the head of the Science Division, and the other, head of the Defense Force. The two leaders created a balance; the first was fair while the second was firm. Their world's main cities included Tyger Pax, Iacon, Simfur, and the capital city of Kaon. Another area of importance was Burthov, where the Science Division had many facilities. But as the nameless miners resorted to gladiatorial combat as an outlet for their misery, a champion named Megatronus rose to seize the title of Prime for himself. Unwittingly, his Optimus PrimeIaconian ally was chosen to be appointed instead. In time, the Autobots began work on a dig near the Simfur Temple, discovering the remains of the Twelve's sarcophagi and the intact sarcophagus of The Fallen. At the same time, unknown alien hostiles attacked Cybertron. Megatronus had Soundwave to remove the intact artifact to his (Megatronus ') quarters to better protect it, allowing him (Megatronus) to come under the influence of The Fallen. As Megatron began to grow more aggressive, Optimus discovered that he was the orphaned Prime hidden away when the Dynasty fell. Megatron raised an army, the Decepticons, and sought to take the AllSpark to conquer the universe, and their anti-caste movement became a civil war for Cybertron's future. Cybertron's upper layers seem to have a lot of the geographical features of interlocking hexagonal shapes, and several battles near the end of the war took place there. However, the AllSpark was lost to space into deep space, and Sentinel Prime and The Fallen pursued it. Both were lost. Zeta Prime assumed the proper title and lead the army of Autobots in sentinel's absence, with Optimus as his second-in-command. In the war that followed, Cybertron was decimated. Without the AllSpark's power, Cybertron became a dead world. The Autobots and the Decepticons left on aboard the [[Ark|''Ark]] and the ''Nemesis'' respspectively, and fled across the galaxy, hoping either to create a new world or locate the AllSpark and restore Cybertron. Synopsis See also External links *Cybertron Wikipedia *Cybertron Transformers wiki Notes & Trivia *According to Bumblebee, it doesn't rain liquid nor there were any liquids except Energon on Cybertron. Category:Planets Category:Locations on Cybertron